The Dare Game
by faithinlove97
Summary: The gang decide to get together and play games... but Rose takes it too far and it leads to full fledged war GUARDIANS V NOVICES!
1. Chapter 1

The Dare Game...

Chapter 1 RPOV

God I was SO bored!

What the hell was I gonna do for fun? I needed to speak with some people, god it was Saturday and my social calendar was blanko! When did that happen to me? I used to be the life and soul of the party! That was it. I was calling a special meeting. I text my friend in a group message

**Get to my room NOW if you wanna have fun I know none of you'se lot have plans either. And Dimitri taking extra shifts is not an EXCUSE. SO GET HERE OR YOU ARE DEAD.**

**Luv ya best mate Rose xXxXxXx**

There, I knew they would all come, my fun was known around the school, everyone kenw me as the partier and when you got invited to play games with me and my mates, you just didn't refuse. But what to play first? I was stuck choosing between I never and Truth or Dare when I heard my door open. Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie and Mason all walked in.

They were followed by Jill and our new people Chloe and Sazza. Sazza wasn't her real name, her real name was Sarah but she hated it so everyone called her Sazza. She was hooked up with Adrian and they were the perfect couple. Chloe had been out with a few boys but was currently single. I loved them like mad. Chloe was a Moroi and was strikingly beautiful and Sazza was a dhampir and she was just HOT. Adrian seemed to have a thing for dhamp girls.

Dimitri walked over to me and I pulled him down to sit next to me. "Liss, can you go to my drawer and get my M&M'S please?" I asked no need to tell her which one she knew.

Eddie and Mason laughed, I looked at them pointedly. Eddie stopped laughing for a moment to tell me, "So it's I never today then, jesus we are in for a show!" I sighed, Mase and Eddie knew me too well.

"Everyone take 10 M&M'S please!" I asked/ ordered.

Everyone did as I said eager to start the game.

"Ok sooo, I never used spirit" Lissa and Adrian ate one.

Dimitri was next, "I never ran away from the academy." Lissa and I ate one.

I never had sex with a student!" Dimitri ate one.

"I never ate a packet of cat food." Lissa and I both took one, as well as Sazza.

"When did you eat cat food?" She blushed,

"Chloe dared me!" I laughed. She was a little Minnie me! God I was going to have fun pushing this girl's limit!

She glared at me, sensing I was planning someone,

"I never did a teacher" She hissed. Man was she feisty I thought as I took an M&M from my pile and ate it. Adrian put an arm round her shoulder. He looked in her eyes and then whispered in her ear, too low for me to here, she blushed again, and she was only 16, why did he have to choose her?

"I never fell in love with a man four years older than myself" He was wicked I thought, Sazza and I took 1 each.

Chloe's turn "I never... I never ate HA Horse food." Sazza blushed and took another.

The final scores were

Me: 0

Sazza: 0

Dimitri: 0

Lissa: 1

Christian: 1

Adrian: 1

Mason: 2

Eddie: 2

And

Mia: 3

Chloe: 4

By this time everyone was getting bored and wanted more action.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Mase shouted. I laughed and nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked, Dimitri looked at me all serious.

"I do" I laughed, "Go ahead comrade, hit me with your best shot.

"I dare you to go to Guardian Thisbe and snog him for 3 minutes." I got up, proving that I never back out on dares. I walked over to Thisbe's stand and walked right up to him and snogged him, I snogged him for three whole minutes and he wasn't exactly pushing me away, when it was over I leapt back and ran off. When I had rounded a corner I spat out and dry retched, Dimtri came up to me and hugged me. "Roza Roza, Roza. I am sorry I made you go through that!" I leaned up and kissed him.

"Let's go play" I breathed against his lips.

"Fine" He humphed.

When we arrived back at My room it was my turn to dare someone. I turned to Dimitri. "I dare you to go snog Alberta." He whined. "WHHYYYY!"

I just gave him the Rose Hathaway look. He walked out with me following and walked to her office, he entered, and snogged her. She looked shock and sighed, "I'm guessing this was a dare from... Hathaway." He nodded sheepishly, I walked into her office, "that is it Hathaway, Novice V guardian WAR!" I looked at her,

"SURE THING."

"Tomorrow will be the start date, the aim is to get the most P.O.W'S in your camp before the week is over, and the winner is the one with the most P.O.W'S at the end of the week. No Killing or serious damage to be inflicted."

"See you tomorrow!" I said challengingly and sashayed out of her office. I texted Eddie and Mase.

**WAR IS ON, MEET ME TOMORROW IN THE GYM AT 9. **** THE GUARDIANS ARE GOING DOWN!**

**LUV ROSIEPOSIE!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS Chappie, it is the first of many. I need more ideas for games and scenarios though. Please any ideas you have would be welcome!**

**Sazza**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK SO THIS CHAPPIE GOES TO ROZABELIKOVHATHAWAY. HOPE YA LIKE IT **

Chapter 2 DPOV

Rose sashayed out of Guardia Petrovs office and I could tell we were in for a rough ride. I looked at Alberta.

"You know there is nothing she won't do." I said warned. Petrov sighed. "I know, I only hope she doesn't take it too far."Knowing Roza she would.

I walked out of Guardian Petrovs office, "get the other guardians ready for a meeting in 30 mins. I want to test her and she won't expect an attack today." She shouted after me.

I nodded, knowing she could see and walked off to go to Kirova and ask her to page all the guardians. (**I don't know if they have pagers but for my story let's say they do)** She agreed and within minutes the whole guardian population knew about the meeting for the guardian novice war. After 25 minutes of walking around the grounds doing nothing I decided to go to the gym for the meeting. Everyone was already gathered. Alberta was speaking, "we need to attack today when they are not expecting it! We will take 15 guardians and attack her and her group of friends." She smiled, "let's go!"

I was part of the group so I walked up front with Alberta. We arrived at the dhampir dorms and we all knew they would be in one fo the dhampir dorms living rooms. I headed to check out living room no. 3. I opened the door slowly and saw Rose's friends. Then I saw a chair come down on my head and I fell unconscious.

I woke up slowly in a bedroom I vaguely recognized... Roses. I was tied to the bed. AND DRESSED IN A PINK BALLET TUTU. WTH! I looked around the room and saw Roza sat in a chair. "Sorry comrade, but, its worth it, and the emotional blackmail I can get with THESE pictures. Well lets just say I would be stupid to miss the chance." She waltzed over to me. Snapped another picture then kissed me ferociously on the lips. I responded and our mouths moved together. She pulled away just as I was starting to get really into it.

RPOV.

Seeing Dimitri in a pink Ballet tutu was totally amazing, but the kiss was even better, as I walked out of my room to go meet the others I heard him swear. I laughed and set off to go to our novice war meeting. After we had met, it was decided that for payback for them breaking the rules and starting war earlier, we would put itching powder in their underwear drawer and die their clothes a nice bright green for girls and a neon pink for boys. Sazza and I went and put all the dye in the guardian's clothes. It was a dry dye, until you got it wet, then it went into action. I ACCIDENTLY forgot to put anything in anything of Dimitris. Lordie I couldn't do that to him. I loved him. When I got back my room, he was gone from the bed, I hearda growl behind me and turned around to face...

**CLIFFY I KNOW AND SHORT BUT IS 4:50 AM AND ITS COLD AND SNOWING AND I AM TIRED. I WILL WRITE MORE SOON LUV **

**SAZZA XxXxXx**


End file.
